Not What You'd Expect
by Naminee
Summary: An IchiRuki wedding filled with laughter, cheer, juice box's, crazy guests, mad step-brothers, and the white moon that dried the rain for the black sun. Contains major fluff, and a IchiRuki happily ever after. R


I found this in my archive of works and decided to re-post it back up… I really need to stop deleting all my Fan Fiction…

I wrote this about 2 years ago… and I have to say, my style of writing back then is ten times better then it is right now, LOL. This is the first & only chapter of **Not What You'd Expect** and there will be more chapters if I get 10 reviews or more, they'll be like little one-shots in married Ichigo's and Rukia's lives, so get reviewing :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach if I did then there would already be little Kurosaki's running around Seireitei. LOL LONG LIVE THE ICHIRUKI xD

* * *

**Not What You'd Expect**

"I'm so jealous of you Kuchiki -san, you look so beautiful, it's your wedding day, and you're not even a bit worried?" said Inoue Orihime.

"Inoue, just because I don't look worried, doesn't mean I'm not." replied Rukia Kuchki.

"Well you're luck Kuchiki -san, you look amazing and you're getting married to the most caring husbands in the world, I am so envious of you." said Inoue trying to conceal her sadness, for she once was in love

with the person that Rukia was going to marry, she always knew though, that she could never stand up to Rukia, she was just such an impact on his life, she changed him so much that, everyone knew that they

had feelings for each other, she denied it though, but when the revealed them self to everyone she wasn't the least bit surprised, for she had somehow seen it coming.

"Thank you Inoue, I know this must be hard on you, but thank you for being my brides mate, and I wish that I could see your wedding, so then I could tell you how envious I would be to see you in a beautiful

gown."

"I hope so too, Kuchiki -san."

Rukia was wearing a white formal wedding gown, with small black butterflies on the waist, and no sleeves but separate gloves with the same design pattern as the dress; she loved the dress, not because it was

beautiful but because, her Nii-sama, gave her that dress and stated that it was the same as the one her sister wore. The dress, when he first gave it to her was a little too big, so she had Ishida crop it for her,

she didn't know that he also added those gloves and made the dress sleeveless, until she gave it back, and thanked him because he made the dress more beautiful then it was before, which she didn't think was

possible.

All the guests were supposed to wear a formal gown and since it was a black and white wedding, most of the males wore a black suit with a white under-shirt, most of the females wore either black or white

dresses, although the brides mates, wore white dresses with a black corsage and a black ribbon among the waist so the could be told apart from the other guests. The wedding was held in a chapel in the real

world, since there wasn't that much choice of them in Soul Society. Most of the guests were Shinigami, so Urahara made a bundle on gigies. The only human guests were Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro and

Ichigo's sisters. The church was the same one as Ichigo's parents got married in, it was decorated with black and white butterflies.

"I just hope that the wedding goes without any flaws, and I hope that we will be happy afterwards." stated Rukia.

"Don't worry Kuchiki -san, everything will turn out alright, trust me, all brides are worried before the wedding, it's called wedding-gitters. In the end everything turns out perfectly fine, believe me." replied Orihime.

"I hope you're right Inoue… I truly do."

* * *

The groom was also worried and with Renji as a best man who wouldn't be.

"Ah, don't worry Ichigo, soon she'll realize what a complete moron you are and leave, there is nothing to worry about." said Renji.

"Thank you for those supporting words Renji, but I could do without them." replied Ichigo.

"Don't worry why are you so tense, you've planned this wedding for months there is no detail you or Rukia haven't overlooked, why are you so worried, you didn't seem worried at you bachelor party."

_Flashback_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ichigooooooo" screamed Keigo while trying to jump on Ichigo.

Ichigo solemnly welcomed Keigo with his fist.

"So Ichigo, are you going to hire any female strippers" asked Keigo.

"No idiot, I'm getting married tomorrow, I don't want to cheat on her" replied Ichigo.

"Why not it's a tradition older then any"

"I told you idiot I don't want to"

"What's this Ichigo my boy, you don't want to follow tradition?" asked his father Ishin, while trying to kick him.

Ichigo evaded and responded, "Are you saying that you did this before your wedding?"

"Yes, because this was the last chance I got to be a man, and your mother perfectly understood that"

"Well, dad your wife was human, and understanding, if I told Rukia I wanted to do this, she would freeze me, and then tell her brother to use Banki against my frozen ass."

"Well then why don't you just not tell her?" asked Mizuiro, joining the conversation.

"Because, if she ever found out, she would kill me" said Ichigo.

"Well then we have to make sure that she doesn't find out" appeared Renji out of nowhere.

"RENJI, don't side with them" shouted Ichigo.

"Hey, this is the only time you get to spend with your friends like men, don't blow it, 'cause you may never get another chance like it"

"Fine do anything you want, but when they arrive I'll step out"

Keigo, Kojima, Renji, and Ishins' eyes had stars in them, and Ichigo let the idiots have there moment.

That night, everyone was enjoying themselves, even Ichigo was having fun, it took a few drinks but it was worth it he though, when the strippers came, Ichigo came to his senses and left to his house, he figured

that since tomorrow would be a very tiring day that he should get a good nights sleep. This was the last night that he'll be spending in his room, the next day he would go on his honeymoon to Hawaii, and after

he'd move to Soul Society with Rukia, since her brother bought them a house as there wedding present from him, might as well put it to good use.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Well, I wasn't getting married last night" he replied.

"Right, well I hope you don't choke."

"Thank you for your concern" stated Ichigo with a little bit of sarcasm.

* * *

Rukia was just so pleased that the time had finally come, it was time for her to walk down the isle when the starts playing. She was looking forward to seeing this _Hawaii _ she herd so much about, she never really

saw anything besides Ichigo's town in the real world, so she had no idea what Hawaii looked like, she had to trust Ichigo's opinion, he reassured her that she would love it. She also couldn't wait to see their

house in Soul Society, she never saw it before so she couldn't help but be curious about it, after all it was the house they were going to live in for years to come, also Head Captain Yamamoto, offered Ichigo a

captain position in the 13 Court Guard Squads as captain of the 5th squad, a man which he defeated in battle over 4 years ago, also she was offered to be his vice-captain, since Momo decided to be reassigned

to any other squad then the 5th because it would bring back to many bad memories, she was reassigned to vice-captain of Renjis' squad 3. Renji defeated Ichimaru and his ex-vice captain died in the battle with

the Arracnar. So since the squad was completely open the Commander General gave Renji the position. After the fight Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime were thanked by Soul Society and were allowed to visit any time

they wanted, and also they were offered a job at the academy, Ishida was supposed to teach them about Logic and Thinking in battle, Orihime was to teach the classes about healing injuries, and Chad was

teaching about physical combat.

While she was lost in deep thought about there future, her brother came to her and taped her lightly on the shoulders, she jumped a little, and her brother told her it was time, he was the one who had to escort

her down the isle. The music started and she started walking, of course before were the flower girls, Ichigo's sisters Karin and Yuzu, and vice-captain of the 11th squad Yachiru. They all walked following the music

and the wedding truly started.

* * *

One thought clouded Ichigo's mind then, _Wow is she beautiful_. She seemed like an angle then, walking in that beautiful gown, then all his worries started to fade away the only thing that was on his mind was her,

and her beauty. Her big violet eyes seem to bring out the beauty in her dress. Her dress was shoulder-less with ribbons tying the dress at the top. It was layered white with light purple-ish endings. The dress

was made out of silk Ichigo presumed. He couldn't help but smile, he thought then, _I am marrying the most beautiful girl in the Universe why was a worrying so much, everything will be okay as long as she's with me_.

She came up to him and her brother sat down, she took him by his arm and they turned around to the minister.

"Welcome, honored guests, family, and friends. We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kutchki Rukia, if there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed speak now,

or forever hold their peace said the minister.

The whole room was silent except Yuzu and Ishin, who were crying tears of joy.

"Okay well if no one objects then would the groom like to say any vows?" asked the minister.

"Yes, Rukia, the moment I saw you I thought that you walking into my room was going to affect my life, I was right, you changed my life, for the better. You gave me the power to protect the ones I hold dear, and

I am eternally grateful to you. As day by day passed you became one of my most dearest friends, you were one of the only people I could trust with my life, and you were the only person I felt conferrable to talk

about anything to. When you left, I immediately chased after you, not wanting to lose you ever, I did not succeed, in getting you back, but after days of training I was finally able to go to Soul Society and get you

back, when you decided to stay there and not go back to the real world, I was sad but I knew it was what you wanted and I accepted that. When I came after you I had convinced everyone that I came after you

only because I owed you my life, but it wasn't because of that, the real reason was because I couldn't stand to lose you from my life, since Rukia you were the one, who made the rain stop inside of me. I couldn't

come to tell you my feelings back then because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way, so I decided to keep those feelings inside, until that day in Hueco Mundo, where you almost died, then I realized

that I can't live without you, and after the fight with Aizen would be over I promised myself that I would tell you how I really feel, I did and thank god you felt the same way, then I knew I wanted to spend my life

with you Rukia, you are the light that shined through the darkness in my heart, you are the one who stopped the rain. I promise on my life, I will protect you always, and I will always care and love you, Kuchiki

Rukia, will you accept me to be your husband?"

"Yes I do Ichigo, for you also changed my world, and I can never ever repay you for all the things you've done, you gave me a reason to live after the execution, you made me feel alive when all I wanted to do is

die, Ichigo Kurosaki, I love you and will care for you always and I will make sure that I am the best wife you'll ever have. Ichigo it would be an honor for me to be your wife."

Ichigo smiled and nodded his head. Then the minister spoke again.

"Now do you Ichigo Kurosaki take Rukia Kutchki to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Rukia Kutchki take Ichigo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"By the power vested in me and by the law of Kakaruka I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki; you may now kiss the bride."

They slowly locked lips with each other, for it was a fast kiss but a passionate one none the matter. Every one cheered except for Byakuya who had his usual cold expression on, but Rukia could tell that

somewhere deep inside he was happy for her. Then she saw Ichigo kneel down and try to whisper something in her ear.

"_I will make sure I am the best wife you've ever had?_ Baka, you're the only wife I'm ever going to have, and don't you forget that."

"Well I couldn't stand up to your vows, they were probably the best I've ever herd."

"Well they are true; you did make the rain stop."

"That is so sweet of you idiot, now common lets go eat, I herd there will be some juice there."

"Moron, they're not going to be in boxes, you want the whole room to be full of people trying to open them, and then god knows maybe they'll take out there Zanpakutous' and then there would be juice all over

the walls, especially when you have guests like Kenpatchi.

"Ah, I guess your right _Hunny_"

"Don't call me that, its embarrassing"

"Okay, let's hurry before they run out of food"

They went to the dinning hall where they saw all the guests happily chat and eat. Matsumoto was complaining that there was nothing alcoholic to drink, but Rukia and Ichigo made sure that there was nothing

like that to drink in fear of all those people that get drunk to easily at there party. They didn't want to cause commotion, so they opened one bottle of Champaign per table, this was a buffet but there were 10

different tables to eat at.

* * *

While Rukia was chatting with her former captain Ukitake, Byakuya came by and wanted to talk to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, now that you are married to my sister, I must tell you this if you hurt her, by any way, I will come and kill you myself, if she doesn't finish you off for some reason."

"Don't worry Byakuya, if I hurt your sister, I will go and kill myself for that matter, because I'm not afraid to show her that I love her, unlike you."

"How long do you intend to call me Byakuya, it should be Byakuya-sama, or Kuchki-sama."

"Ah, see Byakuya, if I call you Byakauya-sama, then I'd be doing exactly what Rukia wants me to do, and I don't intend to do everything she tells me to do, I have my morals."

"Humph" said Byakuya and walked away.

_He has a weird way of showing his care for his sister, but at least we know that he actually cares for her._ Thought Ichigo.

* * *

When captain Ukitake left Renji came up to her.

"Rukia, if that idiot hurts you, or you just need someone to talk to about anything, know that I'm going to be here, okay?"

"Thank you Renji, I know I can always count on you, you are after all my best and oldest friend."

"It's nothing, I guess I have to be here, when you realize that Ichigo's a total moron, and when you realize that you deserve better."

"Ah, Renji you never change."

She came to him and gave him a huge, he couldn't help but blush, but he always knew, that they could never be anymore then friends; he gave up hope as soon as he realized how she felt towards Ichigo.

Renji left to talk to Matsumoto, and Ichigo came to talk to Rukia.

"So what was that about, are you planning on cheating on me on the first day we are married?" asked Ichigo

"No, _hunny_ don't worry I still love you" she replied.

"Moron, the vows are over, you can stop acting now."

"I'm not acting, I do love you."

He looked at her in a very rare sort of smile-ish way. Then he herd a song come on.

"Want to dance Rukia?"

She nodded her head and they stepped to the dance floor.

_There's always that one person that will always have your heart,_

_You never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start._

_Know that you're that one for me it's clear for everyone to see _

_Oh, baby, you will always be my boo._

_

* * *

  
_

Thanks for reading ! (gives out free cookies) Reviews are LOVE, so don't hesitate to post them, constructive criticism is also allowed, but no flames please. If I get 10 reviews then I'll except requests for other one-shots that would eventually come after this chapter, so yeah, **REVIEW :D**


End file.
